Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a strap connector and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a strap connector for securing a strap to an article with a t-bar.
Description of the Related Art
Straps are often attached to various articles to make carrying the articles easier. Many pieces of luggage, for example, employ the use of straps to allow a user to carry the weight of the luggage over his or her shoulder, rather than by hand. By supporting the article over the shoulder, the user may be able to support more weight because the luggage is supported mainly by the user's back and leg muscles, which are typically stronger than a user's arm muscles. In addition, the use of straps allows a user to free up their hands for other tasks.
Using straps has disadvantages, however, because the straps are often attached to the articles with connectors susceptible to tearing. For example, when the straps are rigidly attached to the articles with a piece of strap or webbing sewn directly to the article, the strap connection with the articles can easily tear and/or separate, causing the article to separate from the strap. Even when certain clips are used the clips can rub against the articles, causing tearing and/or other damage to the articles. These strap connectors can also easily get caught on other articles, and restricting movement of the articles.
Thus, there is a need for an improved strap connector that secures a strap to an article with a t-bar.